


A Gift For Makkachin

by paxton1976



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Furry Best Friend, M/M, Separations, Worry, best gift, head over heels in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Viktor reflects on the times he's shared with his furry best friend when tragedy strikes and realizes the best gift ever has entered their lives.When Viktor went somewhere that Makkachin couldn't, the dog was always on his mind. He wondered how his favorite canine was faring. He would scour every shop he went into, looking for gifts for Makkachin. He would harass the dog's temporary caregiver several times a day, demanding to speak with him. It wasn't too much to ask. Viktor didn't understand why they would get so frustrated with him. He also didn't know why he went through so many caregivers for Makkachin. He was the perfect puppy!But this. This was tearing him apart.He sat next to the table in a hard plastic chair, hand holding a limp paw. He gently brushed a thumb over the needled tube going into said paw. He lifted his weary head and fixed an anguished stare on his best friend. Makkachin had a breathing mask over his snout and was resting peacefully.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second day of the YOIWeek 2017 prompt event. Today's theme is "Still Alive" (go Leo!). I chose the Anything for Makkachin prompt as this is the preliminary idea that popped into my mind. It ties into my Metamorphosis series, particularly From Russia, With Love Pt 3 which is not up yet. So hang tight! If you read Metamorphosis, you'll see how it comes together.
> 
> This is from Viktor's perspective when he flew back to Japan to be there for Makkachin. It wasn't talked about in episode nine, so I was free to be as creative as I wanted to be. 
> 
> There are no notes. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

You can follow me on tumblr [here](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters, story progress, if you have an idea, or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

Viktor had had Makkachin for a long time. He was the only true friend the man had ever had. Even though he had many poodles in his life, Makkachin was truly his favorite. The big ball of fluff followed him everywhere. He trailed close behind when they were at home, situating himself in Viktor's lap like a puppy when the man sat. They ate every meal together. They had long, albeit one-sided, conversations between each other. The poodle even joined him at the rink until Yakov put a stop to it, saying the pooch distracted Viktor from practice.

When Viktor went somewhere that Makkachin couldn't, the dog was always on his mind. He wondered how his favorite canine was faring. He would scour every shop he went into, looking for gifts for Makkachin. He would harass the dog's temporary caregiver several times a day, demanding to speak with him. It wasn't too much to ask. Viktor didn't understand why they would get so frustrated with him. He also didn't know why he went through so many caregivers for Makkachin. He was the perfect puppy!

But this. This was tearing him apart.

He sat next to the table in a hard plastic chair, hand holding a limp paw. He gently brushed a thumb over the needled tube going into said paw. He lifted his weary head and fixed an anguished stare on his best friend. Makkachin had a breathing mask over his snout and was resting peacefully.

* * *

At Yuuri's insistence, Viktor had left Moscow in the middle of the night. Makkachin had gotten into a stack of steam buns and they had stuck in his throat. The Katsukis had rushed the dog to the vet where he had undergone emergency surgery. Viktor spent the entire plane ride reflecting on the time he had spent with Makkachin and praying fervently that his puppy was going to be alright. Mari had picked him up at the airport. They quickly loaded the family car and sped back to Hatsetsu. Viktor was grateful to Mari. They made it back to Hasetsu in record time. Mari had let Viktor out at the front of the building and then went searching for a parking spot. The vet had just opened for the day. Viktor introduced himself to the tech at the desk and waited to be taken back. He was lost in thought when he heard his name called. He rose and followed the woman down the hall. She stopped in front of a windowed door. Viktor could see a light brown mess of fur on the metal table, covered with a blanket.

“He just came out of surgery not even twenty minutes ago. He's doing well and we think he's going to be ok. We'll know more when he wakes up. You have any questions?”

Viktor silently shook his head, face etched with worry. He looked down when he felt a gentle hand touch his forearm.

“He'll be ok, dad,” she said, trying to ease away his fear, “And it's ok to cry. Everyone in Hasetsu knows how much he means to you.”

Viktor nodded and thanked the woman. He opened the door and staggered inside. He drifted along the edge of the metal table and sank into the chair when he reached it. He looked down at his beloved friend, tears filling his eyes. He picked at the blanket Makkachin was lying on, trying to remember to thank the vet staff for being so thoughtful. He took a deep breath, ran his hand along the soft fur on his best friend's back and did the only thing he knew to do at that moment.

He cried.

* * *

A familiar tune woke him from his slumber. Viktor sat up and dug his phone out of his jacket pocket. He pressed a few buttons on the screen and smiled weakly at the notification.

_“How is Makkachin? How are YOU? ~Y”_

Yuuri's thoughtfulness touched him. In the past, any time Makkachin was under the weather they would ask how the poodle was. They never inquired as to how Viktor was doing.

_“Touch and go still. If anything changes, you'll be the first to know. How are you holding up? ~V”_

_“Thanks. Please give him a scratch and a nuzzle from me. I wish I could be there for both of you. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Focus on Makkachin. ~Y”_

_“Will do. I'm waiting for him to wake up. He came out of surgery a while ago. Of course I'll worry about you. You're my pupil but more importantly you're my partner. Just know that even though I can't physically be with you, I am in your mind and in your heart. ~V”_

_“Thanks. I do miss you. A lot. ~Y”_

_“I miss you too, Yuuri. ~V”_

His attention was drawn to the movement on the table. Makkachin was twitching slightly as he fought the anesthesia. Viktor sat up and rubbed the poodle's back, whispering words of comfort to the dog.

_“Makkachin just woke up. I'll text you when I know more. I love you. Do great things today. ~V”_

_“I'll make you proud. I promise. I love you too. ~Y”_

He thought to himself as he waited for Makkachin to come to full consciousness. How things had changed since they arrived in Hasetsu. Viktor hadn't spent this much time with his poodle in forever. The Katsukis had been so gracious and understanding when he asked if he could bring his furry friend with him. He was so thankful they accepted both him and Makkachin with open arms.

Then there was Yuuri. The young man was in love with the energetic furball the minute he laid eyes on him. He would spend hours with the dog: running around town, absently petting him while watching skating videos, slipping him food when he thought Viktor wasn't looking. Makkachin had even started leaving Viktor in the middle of the night, preferring to sleep cuddled up next to Yuuri.

Viktor couldn't blame him. He'd rather be curled up around Yuuri as well.

That's when Viktor knew he was falling for Yuuri. He was so kind and loving with Makkachin, but always included Viktor in whatever the two were doing. He drew Viktor into that tight bond and oh how that made the Russian feel so special. Viktor was accustomed to watching interactions with his pooch on the outside. But to be part of that inner circle made warmth flood through his body.

Yuuri spoiled the dog as much as Viktor did. Wherever they went, the young man would find some random item and wonder aloud if Makkachin would like it. More often than not, Yuuri wound up buying it as he just had to know what the dog thought. It made Viktor's heart burst with joy that the young man saw Makkachin as more than just a dog. He was a friend, a family member.

He focused on the poodle and smiled when he saw clueless eyes stare back at him. He stood, grimacing at the twinge of sore muscles. Falling asleep in the uncomfortable chair had not been a good idea. He reached out and stroked Makkachin's head.

“Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” He received a groggy blink in return which made him chuckle softly.

“That good, eh? You gave me a scare. You scared Yuuri also.”

He watched the dog's eyes dart around the room. He was looking for something.

“What is it, boy?” He tilted his head as Makkachin continued to search the room, “Oh, before I forget. Yuuri wanted me to give you a scratch and a nuzzle. He said he hopes you feel better soon and can't wait to see you.”

The pooch weakly wagged his tail, eyes continuing to look around the room.

“Makkachin, are you looking for Yuuri?”

The wagging tail confirmed Viktor's thought. The young man had become important to him as he had to Viktor. Viktor was amused. His dog approved of Yuuri, wanted him there with them.

“He's in Russia, buddy. He'll be home soon. I promise.”

A soft bark had Viktor chuckling. He continued to pet the dog, silently thanking whatever god he could for his best friend's recovery. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing him. He also couldn't believe his sheer luck at finding someone who put Viktor's happiness and well-being above their own. Katsuki Yuuri was something else.

That thought morphed into another, causing Viktor to look at the dog and frown sternly.

“When you get to feeling better, you and I are going to have a long talk.”

Makkachin whined.

* * *

Yuuri was a bundle of nervous energy. He was exhausted but so worried. He had texted Viktor when he had a layover in China. He asked how Makkachin was, but had only received a “I'll tell you when I see you” reply. The flight had been horrible. He didn't realize how much he appreciated the distractions Viktor had supplied on the way to Russia. Coming back was hell. He had numerous panic attacks, making him extremely edgy by the time he landed in Fukuoka. He was deep in thought as he followed other passengers down the jetway. He thought he was imagining barking, but a blur of light brown caught his eye. He turned his head and saw Makkachin. He had his front paws on the glass and was smiling at him, drops of drool falling onto the floor. Yuuri lifted his eyes and met familiar cerulean ones. His breath caught and before he knew it, he was racing to the entrance. He waited for the door to slide open, darting through it and throwing himself into Viktor's arms.

* * *

After exchanging sweet welcomes and even sweeter promises, they hesitantly pulled apart. Makkachin barked and launched himself at Yuuri, knocking the young man onto the ground. Yuuri giggled when the pooch jumped on him and covered him in kisses.

“I missed you too, Makkachin. Don't scare us like that again!” he exclaimed, scrubbing the dog's fur and pressing his face into Makkachin's neck. Viktor's heart skipped a beat at Yuuri's use of “us”.

“You do know this happened because we spoil him so much. He thinks he can get anything he wants,” Yuuri chided, looking at Viktor.

“Hey! He's the perfect puppy,” he feigned surprise, laughing at Yuuri's raised eyebrow, “I do get what you are saying though. We need to cut back, teach him some manners. Just let him enjoy this last gift. Personally, I think it's the best one he's ever received.”

He smiled as confusion washed over Yuuri. He watched the young man look around, trying to find whatever was given to the dog. He frowned, lifting his head to look at Viktor.

“He didn't get anything,” Yuuri said.

“Yes, he did,” Viktor corrected.

“What?”

“You,” Viktor said softly, kneeling and running the back of his fingers along the young man's cheek, “And if you really want to know, you're the best gift either of us have ever received.”

The shimmering twinkle that appeared in Yuuri's dark brown eyes was just icing on the cake.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out my other Yuri!!! on Ice fics!
> 
> You can find them [here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976).


End file.
